


Creamy Beginnings

by MrWoofles



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Age Difference, Age Play, Anal, Anthropomorphic, BDSM, Belly, Booty, Breast, Breast Fondling, Breasts, Cock Worship, Cosplay, Cowgirl, Cuddle, Cuddling, Cumshot, Ejaculation, Erection, Exhibitionism, F/M, First Time, Food, Fucking, Girl - Freeform, Gloves, Hard-on, Heterosexual, Human, Inserting, Kissing, Lagomorph, M/F, Male - Freeform, Money Shot, Multiple Species, Naughty, Nudity, Oral, Orgasm, Panties, Passion, Pet, Romance, Sex, Sexy, Shoes, Short, Skirt, Spooge, Story, Tailhole, Underage - Freeform, Violence (Not In Yiff), Vulva - Freeform, Young, Young Love, Young romance, aphrodisiac, ass, ass worship, balls, bareback, bed, bulge, bunny - Freeform, cock - Freeform, cum, cumming, date, dick - Freeform, doggystyle, explicit - Freeform, fight, male/female - Freeform, naked, penis - Freeform, pussy, rabbit - Freeform, rimjob, savior, seductive, seed - Freeform, straight - Freeform, tail, tight clothes, uniform, vagina, virgin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 01:13:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13260492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrWoofles/pseuds/MrWoofles
Summary: A story commissioned on my main page. The customer wanted to remain nameless.





	Creamy Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> Note about commissions : I do not take commissions from AO3 but I will post commission TO AO3.   
> Secondary Note: I'll write anything for a commission that is not my usual affair, so if the content does bother you try my other works.

"Tails.... I'm scared." The speaker was a two foot tall Mobian rabbit female sitting inside of a glass capsule, across from her was a two-tailed fox Mobian tapping on the glass. Around them hundreds of Mobians were kept in capsules similar to the one that the rabbit was in. Familiar faces and unfamiliar ones lined the room. Their captor managed to capture over a hundred Mobians along with untold amounts of animals in his latest attack.

"We've gotten out of worse situations, Cream. Sonic is still out there and when he finds us he is going to give Eggman a beating." Tails grumbled.

"I'm done waiting on him." A bright red echidna growled while punching his own glass, the force of the blow was powerful enough to shake the glass around them but he didn't leave even a scratch on the surface of his own tube.

Across from the tube was a portly human standing on legs so thin that Cream often wondered how he was capable of standing. Doctor Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik tinkered with a large machine while only pausing long enough to give a glare at the three captives. He muttered under his breath while checking various monitors and readouts, he turned to tails with a snort. 

"Queen to A5" Eggman called out.

"Rook to A5, I've taken your queen. Checkmate." Tails called back.

Eggman paused, his mind tried to think of any way out of their imaginary chess game. "Hmmmmph. You win."

Tails smirked smugly from his glass, "Well I won the chess game so are you going to hold up your end of the bargain?" 

"Fine, fine. You have always been my favorite captive. I plan use this device to finally to be rid of you all." Eggman said with a huff as he finally placed one of the three chaos emeralds into the machine. 

"Seems a little dramatic to robotize us? I mean you've made copies of us, you've tried metal sonic, you really can't do much more to stop sonic." Knuckles the Echidna growled. 

"You are correct. Even someone as stupid as you seems to understand how much I have worked to deal with you and your lot. It's not like I have unlimited resources to keep fighting you." Eggman grumbled but shrugged to himself as he thought about his plan. 

"I'm nothing if not sporting. I spent more time on this plan than any other plan I've been working on. I'm going to tell you how this is going to happen: Sonic is going to burst through the front door, say some line about coming to save you all, then he is going to find that all he has done is activate my trap." Eggman sneered, "I've tried to kill him with weapons, death machines, robot clones and things that aren't even worth remembering, but I haven't tried this."

When Eggman finished speaking the door exploded in a shower of metal fragments, A cobalt blue Mobian stood up as the room was washed in the red glow of burning machines and escaping animals. Eggman crossed his arms and faced his hated foe. The hedgehog grinned at him. Their eternal struggle played out this way for decades with neither achieving a permanent victory over the other. 

"Eggman, you've gone too far this time. I bet you think you are funny doing this...." Sonic roared, his body was covered in various colored lipstick marks. 

"I find it a fitting end to our struggle. How did it feel being adored by every single mobian. I made sure that this chemical would continue to be pumped all over the planet long after I'm gone. Every single Mobian clamoring for each other. I tweaked it so that only humans and you are immune to its effects, I think it's a fitting end to our conflict." Eggman said before pressing a button on the console, a thick fog flowed into each of the chambers. 

"Well you better let them out, Sonic. You probably have a good minute or so before the oxygen is filtered out and they are only breathing Chemical-S." Eggman sat down in a chair with his legs crossed, his face was spread into a large mocking grin as dozens of buttons appeared around the room.

Cream watched in horror as the green fog filled her capsule the last thing she could see was Sonic slammed against the buttons at incredible speed, she slammed her little fists against the glass. Every button that Sonic would hit made more lights appear in her container, by the time the blue blur managed to hit the sixth button Cream noticed that her body was starting to glow. She coughed as the chemical was starting to make her body feel warm, her ears felt sensitive and she found herself rubbing her own body as every sensation felt good. Her tube illuminated as something made a noise that sounded like lightning. She screamed as everything flashed around her and she suddenly found herself falling inside of the tube. Cream's container landed hard, sending her sliding to the top of the container and hitting her head hard enough to knock the unfortunate Mobian unconscious. 

 

~

Rohan was just pulling into his driveway as a silver streak crashed into his garage. The burly Hispanic male sighed, wondering if some of the neighbors managed to crash a drone into his home. He was going to keep the damn thing if he found it intact. He tapped on the remote opener to the sounds of rusted metal, struggling to get his door opened. Rohan grumbled as he stepped under the still opening door, shattered glass was all over his floor and a thick green smoke billowed around his feet. Rohan waved the smoke away from himself as he breathed it in, it smelled like a grease as he stepped inside to find tempered glass all over his floor. 

In the center of his garage was a humanoid rabbit creature, the creature reminded him of a almost of childs cartoon character come to life. He noticed that she was wearing a little sundress. Glass was embedded in the poor creature's arms and legs, and she was unconscious with a nasty looking bump on top of her head. Rohan puzzled over what in the world the creature could be and decided not to think about it as he picked up the surprisingly light creature and brought her inside of his home. If she was an alien or a monster he would have to take some sort of precaution. He moved her into his guest room before securing her arms and legs with a spare sheet. Enough horror movies have taught him that just letting an alien creature into your home without some security could quickly become a fatal mistake. 

Rohan gathered a bowl from his kitchen, a roll of bandages, cooking tongs, and some alcohol. He started by removing the creature's clothes with his pocket knife. The dress tore away quickly revealing a pair of white panties with a rabbit emblem on the front. Glass shards had managed to wedge their way inside of her arms and legs but her small stomach and back seemed to be free of any life threatening injuries. He used the tongs to pull out the shards of glass before dropping them into the bowl. The girl let out a soft moan of discomfort as he finished with the largest shards. He managed to bandage her left arm without any trouble, he moved down to her left leg before noticing that her shoes had a hole in them with a pouch sticking out. He pulled the small pouch out of the shoes, it was a small orange pouch with the emblem of a bunny on it. Rohan glanced inside to find it filled with gold rings, his eyes widened at the rings that spilled out. 

"This girl was loaded!" Rohan said to himself placing the bag on the floor while he pulled off the girls shoes, he noticed that the female seemed to have a unusually large feet for her small frame. Something about the girl seemed strange, outside of the various non-human attributes, but Rohan couldn't place it. 

Rohan removed her other shoe. Another bag of gold rings was hidden inside. Rohan shrugged and placed it next to the other bag of rings. He wouldn't steal from the creature and he was more curious on what she was rather than what she had on her person. When he finished tending to her wounds the female started to stir. She opened her brown eyes with a bit of confusion, she looked down at her body and the bandages. 

"Do you understand me?" Rohan offered while scooting his chair back. If this creature had laser eyes or some crazy abilities he wanted to be able to dodge.

"Are you a bad guy, Mister?" The Rabbit creature spoke softly, almost as if she was in a daze still.

"No I just found you in my garage, your little pod tore through my place and you were injured so I did what I could." Rohan said gesturing to the bandages on her body.

"I'm glad you're a good guy, Mister." Cream spoke before using her powerful ears to simply tear through the sheets keeping her bound. She used her hands to unwrap sheets holding her legs to the frame of the bed. 

"Well... crap..." Rohan said before the rabbit leaped on him. Even though she weighed only a fraction of what he did, the force was enough to knock him off of his feet.

The pair tumbled backward as Rohan tried to pry the creature off of him. He expected her to tear his throat open but all she did was nibble at his neck, her ears rubbing around his body. She moaned softly as she rubbed his chest and head with her hands. She paused only long enough to strip off her gloves, she continued to touch his body but she was had a look of confusion on her face as she did.

"What are you doing?" Rohan asked as she rubbed his belly. The female blushed. 

"I... don't know. I just want to touch you, I don't know if it's just because you smell good but I wanna touch you, Mister." Cream said as she ran her fingers through the human's hair and over his face. 

Rohan lay there watching as the smaller lagomorph female rubbed all over his body, she looked increasingly frustrated with each caress of his body. She finally gave up and sat on his belly with her elbows resting on her knees, her face was a mixture of emotions as she looked down at him. She grabbed one of his arms into her hands before placing it on her own belly, she rubbed his hand up and down her own belly.

"Are you okay?" Rohan asked feeling the soft coat of fur on her body. He could even feel the nipples where the fur was the lowest but what drew his attention the most was the small wetness seeping through his clothing as she straddled his stomach idly.

"No I'm warm. I'm very warm and I keep feeling more warm. I think Eggman did something to me before Sonic saved us. Mister, can I use your phone to call home?" Cream said while moving his hands along her ears. 

"You need a phone?" Rohan said, he didn't find any harm in letting her use his own phone. He gave her his cellphone as she got off his body. Her panties were still stained as she sat on the bed. 

Cream dialed on the phone, she placed the phone to her ear and got a dial tone. She dialed the phone again and got another dial tone, this time she would call Amy. Cream frantically dialed the number of everyone one she knew, she even dialed the emergency number that Shadow gave her. All dial tones.... Cream placed the phone down and looked at the human. She had to ask the question that was burning in her mind. "Mister... Where is Green Hill Zone from here?" 

"I never heard of a place like that. Is that in a different country, like Greenland?" Rohan asked before joining her on the bed.

"What about Angel Island. You know the one in the sky with the Master Emerald?" Cream asked. She absent-mindedly stroked her ears, the heat in her body felt unbearable as she squirmed.

"There aren't any floating islands here. I mean that, over the whole planet there isn't one floating island. I think you are some sort of Alien, wherever you are from it's not here. We don't have animal people just running around and no floating islands. I mean your ship is in pieces but I wouldn't know the first thing about fixing it up." Rohan admitted.

"I don't know what to do." Cream whimpered, she clutched her ears tightly.

Rohan reached over and stroked the little creatures back. He wasn't sure what to do either but something about the rabbit-like creature made him want to protect her. His hand drifted along her fur as she looked down at the two sack of rings on the ground.

"My rings?" She said looking down at her sacks of rings sitting on the floor, she found herself leaning into his touch. Every touch on her body sent tremors down her small frame.

"Seems a like a lot of gold to just be carrying around. How did you get so much?" Rohan hoped that she could create gold out of nothing.

"They are everywhere, there are even a few in the room. You don't see them, Mister...?" Cream realized that she didn't even know the person that took care of her. She hopped off the bed before turning to Rohan and extending lightly furred hand.

"I'm Cream the Rabbit. Thank you for taking care of me." Cream smiled.

"Oh right. I'm Rohan. I don't mind taking care of you till your friends show up to take you home. Would you like something to eat?" Rohan offered while looking around his room.

"Thanks, but I'm feeling too warm to eat. My body feels like it's on fire. I just want to be touched and touch you." Cream answered before reaching out at pulling a golden ring out of thin air. 

Rohan watched in awe as the ring seemed to materialized out of thin air. The female held the ring, in her hand before handing it to Rohan. She blushed as he held on to the ring, she turned to see the ruined bed and her torn clothes.

"Did I break a lot of things? I'm so sorry, I'll help you fix it." 

"I have a better idea, I can't see these rings. Could you collect all of them and bring them back to me? When you feel better that is, I mean you still too a nasty bump in your ship." Rohan said.

"Oh. This?" She reached down to her bag and grabbed a few of the rings, her body sparkled for a moment before the rings vanished. She healed almost immediately, even missing patches of fur started to grow back. 

"Okay that is something... Well if you want to get me some of those rings." Rohan offered before opening his door.

"Okaaaay!" She said immediately before walking around the house with Rohan followed her. She pulled a few rings from the air as she traveled. She seemed to make a little game of jumping and snatching the rings out of the air.

When she was finished Cream managed to collect over sixty rings, putting them on the table before moving to the garage. She stepped inside noticing the all the glass on the floor, she noticed that there was green dust coating every section of the room. She took a step back before turning to Rohan, her eyes taking on a distant glaze as she turned to him. Her hands glided along his stomach as the familiar feeling of wanting to be touched was stronger than ever. She grit her teeth before clutching Rohan's hands, she grumbled to herself feeling a little embarrassed.

"Mister...." Cream said, her breath coming out as ragged heaves of air.

"Yeah?" Rohan asked feeling concerned for the young creature.

"Can you just touch me, all over? I don't care where, but, I feel so stinking hot on the inside." She trembled in frustrated confusion, "Eggman did this to me. I don't know what it is but I don't like it. Please help me!" 

Rohan nodded to the rabbit. At this point she smelled like a brothel as her panties were soaked, he wasn't sure what he was going to do but she could probably use a bath. "How about we get you washed up and see if that makes you feel a little better?" 

She nodded before running to the bathroom, she took her her panties and tossed them on top of the toilet as Rohan followed behind her. The panties landed with a wet smack on the lid of the closed bowl. She sniffed curiously as he she looked at Rohan. The male was fully clothed from his plan blue sweater to his pair of well-worn jeans. She looked him up and down with a head tilt. She stepped close to Rohan, she only came up to his waist. Rohan noticed that her mouth came up to his zipper.

"We should take a bath together!" She said with almost a child-like glee. 

Rohan briefly wondered how old the girl was but he wasn't sure if time even worked the same where she was from He started to run the water. The openness of the creature before him made undressing in front of her seem comfortable. He almost expected her to freak out from his nudity but she seemed to be more attentive to his body. Rohan knew he wasn't built like a Greek god but he had a little muscle tone to himself and he kept himself in fair good shape. He tossed his clothing on the floor before walking to get a towel, he let Cream run the water as he got a few wash cloths and a bar of soap. When he returned, the bath was already filled with bubbly water but his attention was on the woman who kept fidgeting before him.

"You should get in the tub first, Mister. You're at a lot taller than me and I can squeeze in afterward." Cream said with a strained smile on her face.

"Alright, alright. You know you're probably going to clog my sink with all that fur." Rohan joked as he sat in the water, it wasn't as warm as he preferred it but it was comfortable.

Cream stepped in after him, she sat between his legs with his flaccid shaft resting between her legs. "Can you wash my back, Mister Rohan?" 

"Sure thing." 

Rohan soaped up the rag before rubbing Cream's back, the female shivered with his touch. She leaned forward allowing him to reach every part of her back. She started to moan as he moved the soapy cloth over her back. Rohan stopped for a moment at the surprising sound. He wasn't sure if he was doing the right thing but a small part of him felt like this was what she needed. He reached his free arm around Cream to pull her closer to his body. She giggled playfully as she squirmed a bit before settling comfortably against Rohan's stomach. 

"You're warm, Mister Rohan." Cream said closing her eyes.

"You still feel warm all over?" 

"Yes. It's a little worse but, when you touch me or I touch you it feels a little better." Cream's ears reached up to rub the sides of the human's cheeks.

"Do you trust me?" 

"You're not a bad man like Eggman." Cream giggled.

"I'm going to try touching you some more, tell me if it hurts or feels uncomfortable." 

Rohan dropped his washcloth in the water, he stuck his hands over Cream's shoulders with a smile. His hands lowered to her chest were he felt for her nipples, the small nubs were soft to the touch. Cream bit her lips in response to the sudden sensation. Rohan watched as her toes curled in response, her hip bucked against his crotch giving him stimulation as he teased her. He figured that this was some kind of heat in her strange species. Maybe it was her first one with a male around? He wasn't going to look that gift horse in the mouth as he lowered his hands down to her thighs. 

Cream's eyes widened as she felt the shaft of human penis slide between her legs. She wasn't sure what had the human excited but she knew a little bit about what it was from Amy's dairy about sonic. She rocked her hips along the long shaft, it was smooth and just the rocking felt good. She moaned against as Rohan continued to tease her thighs. His hands felt like magic along her body. She placed her finger in her mouth and bit down softly, she wanted more but she didn't know what exactly was more of what he was doing.

"Mister Rohan?" 

"Yes?" 

"I feel more hot... Can you do more? I don't know what's wrong but I just want to grab and touch everything. I wanna bite and get bitten, I wanna run around and touch you. I don't know what I'm asking, Mister Rohan." Cream stood up from the water and turned in the large tub to face Rohan. Her fur clung tight enough to her body that her two small pink nipples pointed at Rohan as if blaming him for her current situation.

"It might hurt a bit... I'm fine with taking it all the way if you think you are ready." Rohan responded, his shaft was pointing up from the water at the four foot rabbit as hard as her nipples were pointing back.

"Okay, Mister." Cream said stepping out of the water. She grabbed a towel to dry herself off as the bath was already forgotten in her young mind. 

Rohan slowly stepped out of the water, he didn't think about his position as he stepped forward to grab the blow dryer from the counter. The motion cause his shaft to bump into the rabbit before sliding along her orange stripe between her ears. Rohan looked on in surprised as she looked up, her lips brushing along the base of the bottom of his shaft. The pair stood there in perfect silence. The tip of his cock rested on her forehead as his balls brush her chin, Cream's eyes focused on the shaft in the middle of her face. 

"I'm sorry Mister Rohan, let me get out of your way." She said drying herself off and waiting by the door. She rubbed her hands together as she waited, and seemed far more energetic as she looked on.

Rohan quickly dried off before walking into his bedroom with Cream trailing more like an obedient pet than a humanoid bunny. He stepped into the bedroom with a smile on his face. Rohan began looking through his drawers, he pulled out a small bottle of lubricant. He tossed the bottle toward Cream, she looked at the bottle before reading the top. She looked at the bottom before sitting down on the bed. She kicked her legs in anticipation for whatever Rohan was planning for her.

"I want you to turn around and get on all fours. Keep your tail raised as much as you can." Rohan spoke while closing the drawer.

Cream did as she was told. she stared at the wall with a bit of nervousness. Rohan lowered his face before she turned to look over her shoulder with a bit of curiosity. She wondered if he was just going to examine her, she felt warmer the closer he got. She turned back to face the wall as she felt his tongue pressed against her sphincter. The warmth was a little odd as he licked along her body. She tried to figure out what he was doing as she tried to keep herself from moaning. Her body reacted almost automatically as she pressed back against his face. The base of her tail was pressed against his nose, she enjoyed the sensation even though it felt really strange to have a person looking back there that wasn't a doctor.

The tight ring of muscle quivered with each flick of his tongue, Rohan nearly snorted her bushy cream-colored tail as she pressed herself against him with full force. Rohan placed his hands under her thighs, and he lifted her back half while he pressed his face against her body. His tongue explored even deeper as she moaned. He could feel her asshole clenching against his tongue, she tasted sweeter than he would have expected from an alien creature. He could feel her legs tensing against his assault. Rohan smiled as she shuddered in his grasp, the needy perfume of her fluids drooling out of her womanhood. Rohan lowered her down before wiping his chin of the juices that manages to cling to his beard.

"Cream, scoot over a bit." Rohan said while giving a butt a playful squeeze. She was a little small so he didn't want to try going in her womanhood, but there were other ways for them to both enjoy each other.

Cream moved to one end of the bed as Rohan climbed in. He noticed that she had the lube still clutched in her hands. He sat on the bed with his legs stretched out, his shaft throbbed as he looked at Cream. "Take that lube and rub it over my shaft until it's nice and slick. Use as much as you want, I have more bottles of lube."

Cream popped the top of the bottle before squirting most of the bottle in her hand. She spread the jelly over his cock, the wet squish of the gel was funny to her. She giggled as she rubbed his shaft with it. She wasn't sure why he needed so much but she wondered if he was like one of the lizard Mobians that need to keep themselves moist. When she was happy that Mister Rohan's cock was nice and slick with the lubricant she looked at him before giving him a thumbs up. 

Rohan chuckled at the cute display, he reached over before rubbing his hands over Cream's head. "Now this might hurt a bit, but at the end you'll probably feel much better. I'm going to put this inside of you. When it's inside we will change position to a far more fun position. Just grab the foot board and stick your butt out. "

Cream looked at the large gel covered cock with a bit of nervousness but she started to understand what was going to happen. she heard such things when she was around Amy and Rouge. She did as she was told. So far listening to Rohan has made her feel good but this is the first thing he said would hurt her. Cream trembled grabbing the metal frame and holding on. Her mind was nervous but her body was eager for any sort stimulation the human would bring to her. 

"I'm ready, Mister Rohan." Cream said, spreading her legs aside and lifting her little cotton ball of a tail as high as she could.

Rohan scooted behind her with a look of excitement on his face, she turned to give him a nervous grin. Rohan responded with a playful thumbs up before placing his hands on each of her ample thighs, using his thumbs to part her tiny cheeks. He placed his long uncut cock against the tiny puckered entrance. He was eight inches and thick. Rohan held his shaft in one hand while pressing the tip against Cream's body, he held it there waiting to see how the bunny would react. He rubbed the tip up and down her hole, she panted as her body responded to the touch. 

"Is that it, Mister Rohan?" Cream turned to Rohan with disappoint and relief apparent on her face in equal parts. 

"Push yourself back until you can get as much as you can inside of you. It might hurt a bit but once you get used to it, you'll feel much better." Rohan said while giving her ass another squeeze, under that soft ass he could feel strong muscles.

"Okay." Cream slowly wiggled her butt against the cock. It was big and she wasn't sure how to get it inside of her. 

Rohan watched as Cream pressed her body against him, she gripped the bed frame tightly before thrusting her hips backward against the cock. Rohan winced as the tip of his dick sank into her tiny hole, Cream clinched so hard that he gripped her thighs just to brace himself from pushing forward. Cream gasped before pushing back slower. She paused the with the cock halfway inside of her asshole. The little Mobian held her stomach as she continued to gasp. Rohan would feel the pressure from her hands through her tiny body.

"It hurts a bit, Mister Rohan," Cream moaned, she rocked her hips from side to side to feel the girth inside of her, "but I like the feeling." 

Rohan said nothing as he held her hips tightly. He slowly pulled his cock back, and he grunted as he pushed himself back in halfway. He kept a slow tempo as Cream gasped and fidgeted with every motion. She was an amazing beginner to anal. Rohan was used to most human women being opposed to taking his length but Cream instinctively started to relax her body as he slid inside while tightening her hole as he pulled back out. Much to Rohan's surprise she was milking him like a pro. He increased his speed in response. Cream huffed before moving her hips back to meet him, she squealed excitedly as she tried to meet his thrusts with as much as her body as she could but he didn't let her go to deep yet. A small part of him wanted to see her face when she took his cock to the hilt. 

"Cream, I'm going to teach you to ride me." Rohan said as he pulled out of her asshole with a wet pop. He beamed in satisfaction at the sight of the rabbit's asshole slightly gaping and slick with lube.

"O-Okay. Um, Mister Rohan?" Cream looked at his cock curiously before taking it into her hands.

"Yes, Cream?" Rohan asked before Cream gave him a tight hug.

"Thank you for taking care of me, Mister Rohan." Cream said with an almost child like giggle.

Rohan wrapped his arms around Cream. His hands gripped her lube slicked ass before putting a small kiss on her mouth. Cream blushed as she pressed her lips against his and closed her eyes, the little rabbit was almost too adorable for words to Rohan. He released her so that he could lay back, Cream stood on the bed next to Rohan his cock looked like a sandy brown pole rising above his frame. His cock glistened from the gel lube which was smooth from the tip to half way on the shaft. He watched her puzzle over the large shaft before her.

"Can I stand on your legs, Mister Rohan?"

"Absolutely, you are so light that I don't think you could hurt me by standing." Rohan said.

Cream slowly stood on Rohan's legs before stepping over his cock, the sheer size difference between them made it easy for her to squat down down till his cock was resting against her still slightly gaping anus. She rubbed a hand over her lips, he just kissed her only moments ago and she wondered briefly if that made her his girlfriend. She smiled to herself as she grabbed his shaft, it felt so big in her hands as she rubbed it roughly her tender bottom. She shivered from the need her body was giving her. Everything in her little rabbit mind was telling her to just slide it as deep inside of herself. 

Rohan watched as the rabbit worked tip back into her body. The sudden warmth gripped his body like a vice as he watched her. She rocked her hips slowly as she took the cock a third of the way, her eyes locked on to his with a smile. Rohan watched as she placed her hands on his thighs, and she spread her knees wider to slide down the thick cock. He watched her panting as she dipped down past the halfway point of his cock, and he could feel every breath as her asshole tightened and loosened around his cock. Cream squealed as she forced the last few inches into her tiny frame. She leaned forward, panting from the effort to take the large object inside of herself.

"So how do you feel?" Rohan asked, his hands rubbed along her face as she smiled weakly at him.

"Full and my butt hurts a bit," She giggled but didn't seem to want to move from that location. "What do I do now Mister Rohan?" 

"Rock your hips back and forth till it doesn't hurt. You are doing a great job, Cream." 

Cream nodded slowly before resting her hands on his belly, "Can I sit here for a bit, you feel really good. It's like we are connected Mister Rohan." 

Rohan nodded, admittedly the feeling of her soft fur against his thighs just added to the pleasure of being inside of her. She was warmer than any human he fucked and each breath she took just made her squeeze tighter against his body. Rohan placed his hands on her chest, he rubbed his thumbs over her nipples as she started to buck her hips. She bit her lip as she moved her body faster in response to his touches. Rohan noticed that each and every touch caused her to clinched against his shaft. A small part of him wondered how such a small frame could take his length asher ears reached out to grip his shoulder. 

The wet noise echoed in the room as she rose up slowly, the burning feeling of the large cock sliding against her asshole was nothing compared to the pleasure she felt moving her body around. She held onto Rohan's shoulder with her ears as she lowered herself back down. Cream paused as she realized that it didn't hurt as much as the first time. She.... she enjoyed the feeling. Cream lowered herself again, the human's shaft stretched her little hole as she rose and lowered herself. Cream's tempo started off slow, she whimpered around every inch but the pain gave way to pleasure as she found herself using her strong ears to lift herself faster and faster on his shaft. 

"Whoa, you are," Rohan grunted as her grip was milking him like a machine. He put a hand on her shoulder to stop her. "You are probably going to need more lube. As tight as you are, you're just pulling the lube off of me. It's going to hurt if you keep that up." 

Rohan lifted her hips till only his tip was inside of her quivering hole, he squirted the rest of the bottle on his shaft while rubbing the cool liquid over his cock till it was shining from the lube. "Ok that should be enough. Go wild Cream." 

Cream took his statement to heart, her ears tightened on his shoulder as her hands gripped his sides. She slid down with almost no resistance, the added lube splattered across their joined hips. Cream concentrated before bring her hips up a little and slamming them down, the girth of his cock sent a warm rush through her womanhood even while it throbbed in her butt. If this was what Amy wanted from Sonic then Cream could understand why she would chase him everywhere. Cream kept her crouched position as her hips moved like a blur, thighs capable of sending her soaring through the air in a single leap were now being used to milk the human for all he was worth. She took satisfaction in watching him sweat as his eyes rolled into the back of his head. The wet slaps of her ass against his crotch drove her wild, and she squealed as her own budding warmth took hold of her body. 

Rohan could barely focus on anything but the small creature milking him. Her body was almost like a blur. She felt like a different person with a lewd moaning coming out of her mouth, his cock felt like it was in heaven. Her body may have gotten used to his cock, but it was going to be along time before he could get used to the way she was riding him. Her ears gripped him so hard that he was pulled forward, he used the momentum to place a kiss on her mouth. He didn't want to push the little rabbit to far so he keep his kissed lightly on her small lips, she responded with awkward pecks but even the kissing did little to stop her insane tempo. Her body clenched rapidly as she drove herself to an orgasm. She slacked her grip as she came, her mouth panting hard, the confusion on her face was cute as as she slowed down a bit. 

"Mister Rohan, I think I did it right..." Cream huffed but kept bobbing along his cock. 

"You did well but I still have my own warmth to take care of. Think you could keep going a bit but just a little slower." Rohan didn't want to admit it but if she kept up her tempo then she would probably have his thighs bruised.

"Okay, Mister Rohan." Cream said with a wide smile, her motions were still fast but far more controlled as she bobbed on his cock. The wet squelches of lube made her giggle as her hole tightened around his cock. Laughing hurt a little bit but she couldn't help herself. 

Rohan came inside of Cream as she laughed, the massaging of her laugh was just the little push he needed to finish inside of her. He pulled her close to his chest as he coated her insides with his seed. He didn't know where she was from or who she really was but he would do anything to protect that adorable laugh. Rohan was surprised as she wrapped her little arms around his body in the tightest hug she could give. She could barely reach his back but the emotion was clear. He rubbed her back as his cock softened inside of her. Eventually the cock slipped out of her asshole as she finished. Rohan simply rested in the afterglow of admittedly the best sex he ever had. He stroked the woman who was now splayed across his torso with her chin resting on his belly.

"Mister Rohan?" Cream asked with a look of worry on her face as she wiped the drool from her lips.

"Yeah, Cream?" Rohan said feeling too tired to even look down at the rabbit, his eyes glossy and heavy.

"You won't run away from me, will you?" He felt her shiver underneath him.

"Why would I run away?"

"I have a friend, her boyfriend always runs away from her... They never have fun together, it's just running away and yelling at each other. I don't want you to run from me." The rabbit's ears were bright pink as she spoke and pressed her face against Rohan's belly.

"If your friend does anything nearly as great as you did today then her boyfriend is crazy. I'm not running anywhere but toward you." Rohan said patting the rabbit girl on the her head.

"You really are a nice guy." Cream said, but found that the human was snoring with his hands unconsciously rubbing on her back.

~

The sound of frying meat wafted through the air. Rohan opened his eyes slowly before noticing that he was under covers and he heard the sound of someone humming. The sticky feeling on his cock and the tufts of fur on the his crotch disproved any notion of everything being a dream. Rohan slowly stepped out of the bed before looking out of the window. it was afternoon but he didn't have much work till next week. Rohan stepped into his bathroom, he washed his crotch of the sticky rabbit fluids and dried lubricant. The burly male put on a pair of boxers. As he strolled into his kitchen he paused in surprise.

The kitchen was immaculately clean. Cream finished putting a few strips of bacon on a plate already covered in pancakes and oatmeal. Her own plate was already finished with drops of syrup. Rohan's laptop was sitting open with various websites opened up, Cream smiled at him before sitting on a table. "Hello, Mister Rohan. I made you some food." 

"Were you using my computer?" Rohan asked nervously.

"I wanted to see if I could find my friends or what happened to them. I didn't see a single Mobian, the history is wrong and there isn't a rail system. This really isn't my home." Cream sat down at the table looking at Rohan with her big brown eyes.

"So what do you plan to do? Most of your ship is still torn apart in my garage. Maybe you activate a distress beacon or something?" Rohan offered, the sadness on Cream face sent daggers through his heart.

"I don't know how build things like Tails, Mister Rohan. I'm scared but I'm a big girl and won't cry." Cream said rubbing her eyes before looking up at him with a small fire, her expression wasn't one of a princess waiting to be rescued but someone that's dealt with hardship before.

"You can stay for as long as you want but you will probably have to stay inside unless it's night time. You don't want to know how the government would react to a living breathing alien." Rohan smiled through a mouthful of bacon, "I think you are very strong. I don't know how I would react being a new place with no one I know, but you adapted." 

Cream nodded before blushing, "I played a few games after I finished looking for my friends, then I got a little noisy."

Rohan blanched at her words, the amount of porn on his laptop wasn't much but he lived alone and he kept his favorites on the desktop along with a few porn games for idle fun. Every folder was categorized for every sex act he found interesting, the anal folder alone was nine gigabytes of images. Cream slipped under the table and Rohan turned his gaze to the other side of the table waiting to see her crawl out from the other side. What he felt instead were her soft fingers unbuttoning his boxers. He stopped eating for a moment as she stroked him.

"Cream, what are you doing?" 

"I was using your computer and started to feel hot again. So I wanted to try some of the stuff on your games. the girls seem to be having fun." Cream's words ended as she placed her mouth around his flaccid cock. The cock tasted like soap still but a few licks of her tongue removed the taste as she felt his cock hardening into her mouth. 

Rohan smiled to himself. Even if she was amazing at anal the little rabbit had a long way to go before she could get him off with her mouth. Every few seconds he heard a soft gag and she could stop after only taking a small bit of his length. He spread his legs apart as she started to stroke him, her tongue rubbing around his tip. She started to bob her head on his tip but even then she gagged again before pulling off the dick. Rohan reached under the table to stroke Creams head, he could feel her immediately trying again, his hand stroked at the base of her ears. 

Cream slid her head down his shaft, she couldn't take him down her through but her tempo became faster as she stopped just shy of where she would gag. She countuned this while Rohan's hands rubbed her head, after a while her jaw started to feel a bit sore. The human above her let out a grunt as warm salty fluid flowed into her mouth, she swallowed the liquid like she had seen in the games. When she finally stepped from under the table Rohan was smiling while his hand playfully scratched her chin. 

 

"I've been meaning to ask you before I went to sleep, did you feel better after I worked on your butt?" Rohan hoped for another round at the small rabbit, everything about her just oozed adorable innocence. The way she smiled as she glanced under the table to look at his still throbbing cock made him want to bend her over the counter and just fuck her right there.

"Yes, Mister Rohan," Cream said while wiggling on the chair, "My butt was a little sore but now it feels empty. I want to feel full again but you seem so tired that I made you food. I also learned that gold rings are worth a lot of money so I collected some outside. I didn't go very far but you had a bunch in your backyard, I don't think anyone cleans them here."

Cream pointed to four large plastic bags that were sitting, each of them were filled with golden rings. Cream seemed proud of her collection as she leaned her head closer to his hand. She blushed as he reached out and pet her head. His hands rubbed through her fur with an almost playful frenzy, the more he touched her the hotter she felt. Cream's little tail fluttered as she let his hand roll over her head and ears. Her mouth was open in an expression of pure bless.

"Mister Rohan. Can we do it again, the anal stuff?" Cream placed a little finger in her mouth. She wasn't sure if she was using the word right but the folder she flipped through on his computer was labeled with that word.

"Are you feeling warm again?" 

"Only a little when you rub my head."

"I have an idea. Would you mind waiting here and being a good girl until I get back?"

Cream nodded and watched as Rohan picked up one of the bags of rings, and he stuffed the rings into a thicker bag. "I'm going to the store, is there anything that you would like to eat or snack on?"

"Ice Cream!" Cream cheered with both her hands raised. "Chocolate, Vanilla, Strawberry, Orange..." 

Rohan smiled as she named off many flavors, she even followed him into his bedroom as he got dressed. She took a break from listing them off as Rohan stepped to the door, Cream grabbed the back of his shirt to stop him. She looked up at him nervously while holding on to his shirt, the skin inside of her ears was flushed. Rohan started to understand her tells of an embarrassed state. 

"Mister Rohan, You're gonna come back right?" 

"I won't leave you. You can trust me, I'm just going to get some Ice Cream and see what I can do with these rings." Rohan said while leaning down to give her a kiss on the lips.

~

"Your grandfather left you this?" The jeweler looked at the ring, he tested the gold several times and looked at the ring. He eyed Rohan with suspicion before looking at the five rings on the table.

"Yeah he left me a safe with a lot of rings inside of it. I wanted to make sure they were good." Rohan said looking over the fine jewelry in the store, the necklaces stood out to him.

The man finished the testing and sighed, "These rings are easily twenty four karat gold, your grandfather would win grandpa of the year giving you these five rings. Priced for weight and size just one of them is close to a grand." 

"How much would about five pounds of them get me?" Rohan asked.

"Just ballparking it a bit, I'd say just under two hundred thousand from a decent jeweler." 

"Well I got five pounds, do you have the money?" Rohan said with a smirk on his face.

"I'll take a few pounds but you are going to have to go to other jewelers. I can't off load this much gold and keep my business in the green." The older man shrugged before counting out of the rings.

By the time the sun was starting to set Rohan life had changed drastically, he left driving a slightly beat up truck but now he was driving in a brand new SUV completely paid off with cash. The vehicle was filled with a clothing, toys, a bit of jewelry, and as much ice cream as he could fit in the vehicle. The rush of excitement flowing through his mind put him on cloud nine as he pulled into the driveway. Tempered with a bit of nervousness, he realized how long that he left Cream alone at the house. Rohan opened the door and found his living room immaculately cleaned, the room was even dusted to the point that his furniture seemed to gleam. 

Rohan stepped through the rooms carrying the box ice cream as he made it to the kitchen, he didn't see cream but he could hear her voice coming from the bedroom. Rohan finished dealing with ice cream before going back to the get the others items. Rohan grabbed the last box and carried it to the bedroom. Rohan found his room cleaned, his clothes folded and placed neatly in organized drawers. Cream was sitting on the bed with the bottle of the lube, her fingers rubbed against her tiny clit as her other hands slid fingers into her asshole. Cream had her eyes closed and mumbled quiet. She didn't seem to notice him.

"Oh Rohan, yes. Make me feel good....." Cream mumbled to herself. She imagined the human's hands all over her body. 

"Sure but you'll have a wait a little longer."

Cream's eyes shot open as she gazed at Rohan, her ears turned pink in embarrassment. She stared at him for a moment before looking down at her crotch where her fingers were currently buried to the first knuckle in side of her hole. "Welcome home, I didn't hear you come in." 

Rohan gave her ears a playful stroke, he watched as she trembled happily at his touch. Whatever was causing her to be so sex aggressiveseemed to be getting worse and if Rohan was going to be honest with himself, he couldn't be more excited about it. Rohan pointed to the box with a gleeful smile on face. "I got you a bunch of clothes, I hope it fits but if it doesn't I'll take it back."

"Oh thank you!" Cream said before pulling her fingers out of her asshole with pop. She started to open the box but Rohan placed his hands over her own.

"Not yet. Go into the bathroom and pick which one you like the most. When you are fully dressed." 

"Okay Mister Rohan." Cream placed hand over his own and rubbed it softly, she picked up the box and ran into the bathroom. 

Rohan sat on the bed to wait for cream, he noticed that all of his bottles of lube were set out. Some of the flavored ones seem to be half full. He was going to give Cream a little 'relief' when she stepped out of the bathroom. Rohan removed his clothes, picked up a bottle of lube before stroking himself. He thought about the wardrobes that be bought for Cream and how wonderful she would look in any one of them. The door opened as she stepped out. Rohan almost felt his jaw drop at her selection.

Cream stepped out of the room with a black button up school shirt with a large collar, her legs were in long almost transparent socks that reached up to her thighs. She had a bright orange mini skirt that did nothing to hide her little mound. She spun around revealing that she wasn't wearing any panties before she stepped up to Rohan as he held his cock in his hand.

"I really like it, Mister Rohan. You're a good boyfriend." 

"Thank you Cream, I'm happy you," Rohan paused and realized what she said, "You are a really good girlfriend. I'm really happy to meet you. Do you want me to take care of your warmth?" 

"We can do it any time. I wanna take care of your warmth too." Cream rested her head against his shoulder and pulled her arm around her neck drawing him closer, "Please don't run away from me like Sonic does to Amy, Mister Rohan. I like you. I really really like you."

Rohan reach under Cream's skirt and lifted her by her butt, he really did love the little bunny. Something about her was charming. As he picked her up she immediately gripped him with her legs. Rohan carried her to a nearby wall and pressed her back against it. She clung to him with her hands, and tried to wrap her leg around his frame. Rohan shifted his hands till he was holding her butt up with one while the other slowly worked his cock into her asshole. Cream's preparation allowed his tip to slide in with ease but she was still very tight. Her grip tightened on his sides in anticipation. 

"It didn't hurt this time, Mister Rohan. It's still really big but it didn't hurt going in." Cream said, the shaft slid itself deeper as Rohan lowered her on his body. She squealed happily in response while her toes flex and released. 

Rohan bucked his hips pinning the shorter creature to the wall with his body. He didn't sink his dick all the way but he was already halfway inside of her as he rocked his hips slowly, she blushed and looked up at him with a wide smile. That was all the permission he needed to start thrusting The wet sounds of the lube covered cock sliding into her body was music to his ears. Rohan stopped holding himself as he held Cream by the hips and slammed his full length into her body. That was when he saw it, her eyes shot open and her mouth hung open in shock as buried his cock to the hilt inside of her. He bucked his hips relentlessly inside of the rabbit, she squealed loudly as she pressed her head against his chest.

Cream clenched her hole around his body as hard as she could. The experience was eye opening to her. She felt every powerful inch of rod flowing inside of her. he would pull out just enough for her to feel empty just to rock her body with another powerful thrust. She clenched her hole trying to keep him inside just a little longer but the friction of the his cock sent shivers down her spine, her womanhood responded from the feeling girth but on her backdoor. She arched her back against the wall as her body spasmed in an orgasm. 

"Mister Rohan, this-" Cream bit her lip as another orgasm rocked her small frame, "feels so good! Can you-AH! Can you-!" Cream stopped trying to speak and just pointed to the bed with one free hand.

Rohan carried her over to the bed. He set her down and was silently thankful that his bed was just below waist level. The rabbit looked up at him with his cock still buried to the hilt inside of her. He slowly pulled her legs back to her head to give himself a good entry into her soft hole. Cream grabbed her legs and pulled them back till they rested behind her head, Rohan was surprised at the sheer flexibility of the rabbit creature before him. She bit her lip and looked up at him expectantly. She clinched her hole around his cock and giggled when she heard him grunt.

"Do I still feel good for you, Mister Rohan," Cream said, moaning slightly before looking him in his eyes, "It feels really good for me, I wish we could do this everyday."

There she was, her lower half coated in a mixture of her own juices and lubricant, her body heaving from the exertion and her stomach bulging slightly from the girth inside of her, but all she wanted was more. Rohan gripped the base of her thighs and slammed in. This current position allowed him to really feel how deep she could take him. He could feel her body quivering in response to every thrust. Lube spattered between them as Rohan continued his onslaught, Cream gripped her legs tighter as she moaned loudly, a small trail of drool escaped her mouth as she rocked with every thrust.

The pair moaned in unison as Rohan came, his cock was buried inside of her to the point his balls were touching her tail. He leaned in to place a kiss on her face. His cock pumped load after load of seed inside of her tiny body. She returned his kiss with her awkward enthusiasm. They continued to embrace until Rohan finally drew back, his cock came out of cream while still drooling semen on the carpeted floor. Cream sat up while letting her legs hang off the bed. She was still huffing as she caught her breath and the look on her face was one of content bliss. 

"Mister Rohan?" 

"Yes, Cream?"

"That felt really good and my butt feels all tingly." 

Rohan smiled and rubbed a hand over her cheek to wipe away the drool, "I know just the thing that would make my girlfriend happy." 

"What's that?" Cream asked as she playfully rocked in on the side of the bed. The wet squish of their love making echoed in his room.

"Ice cream. I bought almost every flavor that you asked for. Let's pig out and then we can watch some television." Rohan watched as Cream's eyes lit up like a kid in a candy store.

Rohan carried Cream out of the bedroom, her bottom dripping semen on the carpet. Cream giggled as he placed her in one of the wooden chairs, her face split into a wide grin as he made of her bowl of ice cream. Rohan picked gave her almost half of the tub before handing her a spoon. Cream dug into the ice cream with surprisingly good manner as she savored the strawberry flavor. Rohan started to make his own bowl before a sudden crash rocked the house. Rohan immediately checked the rooms as Cream followed him, he wondered if the dresser just fell over or if his bed frame finally fell apart. Cream was helping him check the other rooms, she opened up the door leading to the garage and gasped.

Rohan stepped around cream to inspect what was inside, green smoke filled the room and he noticed a capsule sitting in the wreck of the capsule that Cream arrived in. This capsule was completely in tact and filled with more of the green fog to the point that he couldn't tell what was inside. He approached cautiously looking down at the capsule, a small device rose and scanned him.

"Non-Mobian entity discovered. Confirmation of successful travel. Initiating phase two." The machine beeped softly, the green smoke slowly shifted to the bottom of device before whirling around in funnel shape the device sucked in the green smoke until the only thing inside was a was a pink creature similar to Cream but with spiky hair-like spines. The green substance was being funneled into her mouth through some breathing machine hooked on her face.

"Amy!" Cream said from the doorway.

Just like that, the human's household population increased to three.


End file.
